


Love in the Ice

by Haru_Loysingh



Category: DBSK|Tohoshinki|TVXQ
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Snow, Snowman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 04:00:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/921736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haru_Loysingh/pseuds/Haru_Loysingh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>spending the vacations together had sound like a great idea. Going on a ski-trip even better - but something rarely happens as it´s planned</p><p> </p><p>Written April 2008</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love in the Ice

"Achuuu!"   
Yoochun´s voice started to sound worried. "You don´t need to come. It´s totally.." But he couldn´t finish. Changmin sneezed again and he heard the younger boy fumble with a tissue. "It´s not okay", Min said. "I promised I would join you and I will. I´m looking forward to go skiing with you for weeks now. It´s just a little cold! It won´t stop me from building a snowman and learning how to ski!"   
Yoochun couldn´t help but smile. Seeing that Yoochun would probably spend the rare week of vacation alone Changmin had voluntered to spent at least some days with him in a skiing resort, instead of staying with his family the whole time. Yoochun had rejected first and especially now he didn´t want Changmin to travel. The boy had gotten sick as soon as the stress of the last months had stopped.   
"You sure you don´t want to be pampered a little?"   
"You will pamper me anyway."   
_Smart-ass_ , Yoochun thought. "Okay I´ll pick you up tomorrow morning. And don´t you dare oversleep!"   
"Look who´s talking", Changmin whistled into the phone and tried to hold back another sneeze. "See ya tomorrow."   
  
~*~  
  
He looked pale. Definetely. Yoochun helped Changmin to get his backpack into the car. "You look sick," he mumbled, trying to hold back the urge to place his hand on Changmin´s forehead to see if he had a fever.   
"And you need a stylist."Changmin replied. "Your hair stands up. Just got out of the bed?"   
"Just get it, Smart-ass" Yoochun hissed with a smile on his lips. Changmin grinned back and took his place, snuggling up to his little white pillow. "Mind if I sleep a little?"   
"I´ll kick you out if you snore, this is not our mini-van!"   
  
~*~  
  
It was dark when they reached the skiresort. The snow covered ground and the light snow falling from the sky still reflected some of the light. Yoochun parked the car and poked Changmin´s arm. “We´re there.” Changmin groaned slightly and just shifted a bit in the seat. Again the older one poked him and this time couldn´t resist to feel for any fever. Hissing he pulled his hand back. “Damn Min, you should have stayed home.” He really had a high fever and should be in bed. Finally Changmin blinked one eye open. “I´m fine. We´re there already?” he mumbled.  
Getting out of the car he walked around and then helped the sleepy Min out. The boy barely opened his eyes and leaned his head against Yoochun´s shoulder. Thanks to the snow it was freezing cold outside and Yoochun hurried to get both Min and the two backpacks into the hotel. He had already arranged the room for two and after picking up the keys – and a weird glance from the hotelmanager, for Changmin still lay in his arms, his head on Yoochun´s shoulder with eyes half closed – he hurried to their room.   
Changmin fell on the bed and snuggled to the first pillow available. "Yunnie gimme your daughter to snuggle with", he mumbled. Yoochun sighed. That boy was sick and when he wanted to snuggle up to Bambi he deffinatly didn´t feel well. Mixing up him and Yunho not to mention.   
"Min? You should ..." Take some medicine? A hot bath? Sleep? Yoochun considered that sleep would be best now for he didn´t want Min to get more sick after the bath nor did he have any medicine yet. Tomorrow he should go find a drugstore.   
  
~*~  
  
Yoochun woke in the middle of the night, feeling weirdly hot even though the blanket was not that thick. Something heavy lay over his chest and as he opened his eyes he found Changmin laying half on top of him, breathing through his mouth, a little salvia dropping on Yoochun´s naked chest. "Min, you´re drooling!" Yoochun whispered, holding Min´s mouth shut a moment when he didn´t react. That caused the boy to wake up, free himself and gasp for breath. "I can´t breath through my nose!" He winced, searching for a tissue. "You almost suffocated me!"   
"Why are you in my bed drooling on my chest?"   
"Because in mine there´s no chest to drool on", Min twanged. He snuggled up closer to Yoochun and placed his feverish cheek on the others chest. "You know I sleep better like this."   
_Yeah, each night in another bed..._ Yoochun sighed mentally. At least then it was his turn just once or twice a week. Now he would be suffocated each night by something heavy drooling on his chest. Well, on the other hand - he liked it. Not sleeping alone.   
  
~*~  
  
"Hyung...I wanna go with you!"   
The next morning Yoochun got ready for some skiing. He had paid a lot for this long weekend and he wanted to enjoy it at least a little. Changmin still was feverish and sick and almost couldn´t get out of the bed. Still he had first insisted that Yoochun should go and enjoy the day - until now. "You can´t come along Min, you´re sick!"   
"Some fresh air will be good for me."   
"You can open a window."   
"Hyuuuuuung..."   
"I´ll bring you something, okay?"   
Changmin pouted and pulled the sheets over his head. He didn´t want to ruin these days for Yoochun but also didn´t want to spend the whole day alone in the hotelroom. He heard footsteps coming closer and then felt Yoochun´s hand on his shoulder through the fabric. "Changminnie...come on. Stop pouting. You have your DS here and there´s a TV - NO payTV okay? - and I´ll call you from time to time."   
One eye peeked out. "What if I get hungry?"   
"Call the roomservice?"   
"Your treat?"  
Yoochun sighed. "If you try to eat normal - and that means not Changmin-normal - okay."   
Changmin smiled a little and flung his arms around Yoochun´s neck, pulling him close and placing a kiss on his cheek. "I luuuuv you, hyung."   
"I know" Yoochun smiled and kissed him back, hoping he didn´t get sick as well. "I´ll come back early okay?"   
Changmin nodded and waved at him before sneezing. "Enjoy...and don´t forget to bring me something!"   
  
~*~  
  
Yoochun grinned and slid his keycard into the doorlocker. He had a bag full with Snow from outside and he knew Changmin would be happy for he had almost talked the whole night about how much he wanted to make a snowman and play in the snow. The room was a mess - and Changmin´s bed was empty. A little confused Yoochun placed the snow-bag on his bed and walked through the room, looking under the bed - sometimes Changmin just enjoyed lying on the floor and finally in the bathroom. His heart skipped a beat when he saw Changmin motionless in the bathtub. Just the slight snoring reassured him Min was still alive which made him almost cry out in relief.   
"Changmin you idiot!" Yoochun called out and slightly slapped the boys cheek to wake him up. The water was already cold and the younger was was visibly shivering.   
"Ah Chunnie..you´re back.." Changmin whispered, opening one eye. "It´s so cold here."   
"Yeah...I know." Yoochun helped Changmin out of the tup and placed him - wrapped up in a towel - on the toilet while he replaced the cold water with new hot. He added some oils he had found in the drugstore he had stopped by on his way back to the hotel. Changmin had lost his towel and hugged his legs to his naked body, watching Yoochun with glassy eyes. "What are you doing hyung?"   
"Warming you up", Yoochun smiled at him and helped him back into the tub with now steaming water. Then he quickly undressed himself and slipped in behind Changmin, leaning the younger one´s back against his chest. it didn´t take Changmin long to start feeling a little better. The ointments helped him breath a little more freely.   
"So what did you do today?" Changmin sniffed and turned around a little to blow a kiss on Yoochun´s chin. "Played a little, called Junsu and ordered a pizza."   
"You didn´t call a pizza at Junsu´s place...did you?"   
Changmin laughed. "No stupid. I should have....maybe if would have been tastier at Susu´s place."   
Yoochun placed his arms around the younger one and kisses his shoulder. "Sounds nice. But next time wait until I´m home before you take a bath and fall asleep, okay?"   
"Umm...yeah, it´s much more fun like this." Changmin grinned.  
  
~*~  
  
"You should curl up in bed now and try to sleep or something. At least keep warm", Yoochun said when they both left the bathroom. Taking care of a sick Changmin was actually not as stressing as he had imagined it to be.   
"Chunnie..did you...eh...your bed is wet." Changmin pointed at Yoochun´s bed.   
"Ahhh the snow!" The snow had melted and soaked the bed. "Great and where should I sleep now?" Yoochun sighed.  
"What about some more drooling on your chest?" Changmin grinned and lifted his sheets.   
  
~*~  
  
"Aaaaaahhhhh mouuuuuuu!" Changmin cried out in frustration and punched his pillow. Yoochun looked up from where he was packing and smiled at him. "What´s up?" "I didn´t even get to TOUCH some snow! Each time you brought me some we got distracted and it melted before I could lay my hands on it!"   
Yoochun laughed and reached over to ruffle Changmin´s hair. "Well and now we´re already leaving."   
"Right! I didn´t even get to learn how to ski!"   
"Well, then we should go another time, right?"   
Changmin sighed and leaned back, hugging the pillow he had just hit. "You really owe me something. I want some white and fluffy snow!" he pouted.  
"Well at least your health is better now, right?" Yoochun smiled and pulled the younger one up by the hand. "And I promise you I´ll get you something white and fluffy." Changmin sighed and nodded. "You promised me each evening and all you got me was melted snow on your bed. So you owe me a big thingy, man!"   
  
~*~  
  
 _A few weeks later_  
"Chunnie..what´s that?"   
"Something white and fluffy, just as I promised."   
Changmin looked up and down again. "But that´s ..a dog."   
"Well I couldn´t get some snow in here before it melted away."   
"You´re nuts..."   
"Thanks honey."   
Changmin laughed and hugged Yoochun. "A vacation would have done it as well..." 


End file.
